The present invention pertains generally to optical beam steering devices and more particularly to an optical beam steering device uniquely configured for reducing the size of an optical output aperture, especially as utilized on an airborne platform.
The use of optical beams as a medium of communication is a well known technological advance. In fact, several applications deflect and steer optical beams to enhance the accuracy and utility of a given application. Non-military examples may include the use of steered optical beams in applications such as scanners, laser printers, telecommunications, and medical devices. In military applications, optical beams may be steered and directed in order to perform countermeasures, multi-target designation and guidance, range finding, and general surveillance. Nevertheless, there are limitations associated with the use of optical beams on airborne platforms.
In particular, a current usage of optical beams on airborne platforms utilizes a gimballed turret configuration. Typically, this configuration is located on the underbelly of an aircraft and the beams are emitted therefrom toward targets below. Depending on other uses, the gimballed turret configuration may be located on other areas of the aircraft. Although this configuration may provide a wide field of view for the optical beam, it may also decrease the aerodynamic efficiency of the aircraft. Additionally, such a mechanical system may have numerous other drawbacks which may include the speed, radar cross section, and complexity of the system.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an optical beam steering device that reduces the aerodynamic drag on an airborne platform. Additionally, there is a need in the art for an optical beam steering device that tends to improve the speed and radar cross section while reducing the complexity of current methods of steering optical beams from airborne platforms.